


Like An Idiot

by Alterius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, kissing on a dare, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterius/pseuds/Alterius
Summary: Losing a game with his best friend sometimes meant being dared to do dumb shit. Unfortunately, Noctis not only gets to dare him to do things on occasion, but also knows who he has a huge crush on.





	Like An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for day 18 of Smoochtober, but I'm late as per usual.
> 
> Constant gratitude to my lovely fiance, [Lavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lascivus), for helping me out with this little thing and so many others. If y'all are interested in more of stuff like this, hit me up in the comments or on [Tumblr](http://www.alteriius.tumblr.com/).

It was just a dare: That was what Prompto had been telling himself for the past hour. It was a dare that’d likely get him punched in the face, sure, but it was still a dare—which meant Prompto had no choice but to follow through.

He was really starting to wonder if maybe Noctis was just trying to get him killed at this point. If their roles were reversed, he would swear up and down that it was an elaborate assassination plot.

“Dude, do you want me to die? Gladio’s gonna kill me.”

“Everyone dies. Do your king one last service and die for the sake of his amusement, my loyal subject.”

“Oh, I am so coming back to haunt your ass.”

Prompto was fairly certain that even despite surviving all the ridiculous things that Noctis put him through, this would be what takes him down: A simple kiss meant for his bodyguard. He was confident of this for a few reasons. Gladio was pretty scary—in both the “please don’t kill me” and “please just kiss me” kind of way—so he could only imagine that it would get ten times worse if he got an unsolicited kiss from some overly excitable teenager that the prince happened to be friends with.

Unfortunately, Noctis wasn’t near as oblivious as his habit of constantly being asleep and in bed might imply, which meant he was very aware of Prompto’s little crush on his bodyguard.

“Come on, Prom. You can do it. Just run up and give him a peck right here on the lips,” he says tapping them for emphasis, as if making sure that Prompto was aware of the terms. Doesn't want him looking for any kind of loophole, after all, seeing as how that was a talent of his.

“Oh, yeah, man. Like you would do if this was—”

“Hey, don’t bring them into this. You lost fair and square, so you have to embarrass yourself accordingly.”

Prompto can’t help but groan at Noct’s insistence. There’s no way in hell that he’s gonna let him worm his way out of this and that’s exactly what he’d been riding on. He knew, as he left the safety of Noct’s bedroom, that he had no choice but to accept his fate, though that wasn’t to say he wasn’t already plotting his revenge.

But he’s on edge as he advances into the next room, his traitorous friend—if he could really be called that—hot on his heels. He's running his hands down his face, pulling his eyelids down in a way that marks him as anything but attractive when his not-so-secret object of affection suddenly turns the corner.

And naturally, they run directly into each other.

Several undesired events occur as a result. For starters, he wasn’t mentally prepared to run face first into Gladiolus’s luxurious abs. He’d fall into a stunned, stuttering silence, if not for the second thing that occurs.

When he runs into Gladiolus, Prompto does the number one most sexy thing and pokes himself in the gods damn eye. If he wasn’t used to making himself look like a fool in front of the hot friends of the prince of his country—who was, unfortunately, also hot!—he might have opted to lay down and cry himself to sleep on the cold, hardwood floor.

That’s one thing to be thankful for, at least. He doesn’t have to worry about ending up thrice as embarrassed between poking himself in the eye and a poor attempt at kissing if he’s so used to looking like a fool that he doesn’t burst into tears like his anxiety says he should.

“Ow,” Prompto mutters, covering his eye with his hand, nursing the burn that came with his contact being pushed out of place.

“Sorry, chicken nugget. Didn't know you were coming around the corner. You okay?” Gladio asks and a hand lays on Prompto’s shoulder, easing towards his neck before Prompto can answer, before he can insist that all is well in the world of this pleb.

“Y-yeah, just got my eye, no big deal…”

“Here, tilt your head back. Lemme see.”

“No, it's fine, dude. Really. I do it all the time—”

He’s cut off by Gladio doing what he wants—nothing unusual there—a large, strong hand moving up his neck, thumb resting on the curve of his jaw. Gladio guides his movements, tilting his head back with a grasp gentler than he would’ve guessed Gladio was capable of.

Prompto’s heart beats wild in his chest, Gladio’s face too close for comfort as he stares directly into his eyes. His cheeks flush and violet blue eyes—yes, even the one stinging and watering from the shift of his contact—searching the surrounding area for any method of escape.

Naturally, he finds none. It makes sense that the prince’s shield wouldn’t leave many openings.

“Doesn't look scratched. Contact’s gonna have to come out. Hope you carry some glasses with you, blondie.”

“Y-yeah, I do! I, uh, just gotta…”

He trails as off as he spots Noctis coming around the side of them. Their eyes meet for a moment so brief that Prompto wonders if it even happens, but the reminder in familiar blue eyes lingers and Prompto is made unfortunately aware that their little dare is all but forgotten.

But his chance is slipping as Gladio begins to pull away. There are words leaving his lips; he’s saying something about Ignis having dinner ready and—

And Prompto goes for it before his anxiety can convince him otherwise. Shaking hands jump upwards, fingers curling into the collar of Gladio’s shirt, tugging him down into a kiss so quick that Prompto would be more apt to assume it happened only in a dream. Barely a peck on the lips and Prompto is detaching himself from Gladio’s grip, ducking under his arm to escape him before Gladio can catch sight of the color of his face—or he hopes so, at least.

“I'm— I gotta remove my contacts! See you guys at the table!”

The words are thrown over his shoulder as he escapes to the bathroom, but he hears Gladio’s laughter behind him and knows without looking that Noct will be grinning about his victory all throughout dinner. He wonders as he shuts the door behind him if it’s at all possible to hide there for the rest of the night.

What Gladio hollers after him doesn’t help the heat settling across his cheeks, but it does more to ease the worst of his anxiety than any of them might have expected.

“Lemme know if you ever want a real kiss, Prompto!”

He was definitely going to haunt Noct in the afterlife.


End file.
